


Bon Ton

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [633]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What is up with Gibbs' clothes?





	Bon Ton

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/24/2001 for the word [bon ton](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/24/bon%20ton).
> 
> bon ton  
> Fashionable or elegant manner or style.  
> The proper or fashionable thing to do.  
> Fashionable society; a fashionable social set.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #306 Sensible.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bon Ton

Gibbs clothes were sensible. No one would ever accuse him of being a bon ton. As DiNozzo frequently liked to point out, most of his clothes came from Sears or some other less expensive place. Gibbs didn’t see anything wrong with that. 

He did, however, notice that his comfortable Sears clothes gradually got replaced with even more comfortable fashionable clothes as Tony started spending more and more time over at his place. He didn’t really mind for the most part, but it amused him how sneaky Tony was trying to be. 

He wasn’t blind. He could tell his clothes from designer clothes, but he was willing to let Tony have his way with this. He still occasionally whined about where a particular piece of clothing went just to make sure Tony knew that he was on to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
